


The misadventures of Adorabull

by 8bitAgent, Misukitt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babys everywhere, Bad Puns, Bondage, Dorian Has Issues, Dragon Dorian, Dragons, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Everything kink, Funny Ahead, Help how to tag, I had to redo the tags, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Roleplaying creates fanfiction, Rutting, Size Kink, dragon kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitAgent/pseuds/8bitAgent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misukitt/pseuds/Misukitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of multiple short stories following the relationship of Iron Bull and Dorian Pavus through different scenarios and AU's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunken Confessions P.1

Dorian Laughed and leaned on the wall. ok maybe 13 huge bottles of wine was a bit excessive, but right now he could care less. He Stumbled to Bulls room, Which conveniently was just down the hall from his 'wine' room. He hiccupped and ran into Cullen. "Heeeeeeeeey Sexxxxxy," He slurred badly "Could ja do me a favooor?" He leaned on the now clearly embarrassed Cullen. "Get me To Bullll, I wanna cuddle." he smiled lopsidedly and hung off of Cullen. Cullen of course led him down the few steps it took and knocked on the door.

Dorian giggled hearing the loud footsteps from the other side of the door, his body unintentionally leaning towards the door. He swayed as it was pushed open revealing the looming figure of his lover. “Bullll,” He cooed staring drunkenly at him as Cullen shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, Bull, you see-” “Oh I definitely see, trying to steal drunk Dorian or yourself, eh?” “Uhhhhhh” “Just kidding, Relax Cullen you look like you're going to pop a vein.” “How can one relax when a drunk subordinate is leaning all over oneself?” He grumbled. “Cullen boo, want me to kiss it better?” Dorian cooed out and went to kiss Cullen. “Uh! Uh! I’m just going to, Uh leave him here!” Cullen pushed the drunken necromancer towards Bull and made his escape, Trying and failing to appear calm. Bull laughed as he took the drunk mage into his arms. “Wuss,” Bull called out jovially. Dorian promptly attached himself to Bull. his face being pushed into the massive chest as he hugged tightly. “You smell good.” Dorian said, muffled slightly by the pressure on his face. “And you’re a beautiful drunk.” Dorian laughed under his breath at the offhand comment. “As if I didn’t know that.”

Dorian let out a high-pitched squeal as he felt himself be lifted into the Qunari’s arms. “You need to lie down and drink a glass of water, Andraste you’re gonna have a bad hangover tomorrow morning. You better let Daddy Bull take care of you.” Bull teased. Dorian blushed and pushed his face into Bull’s chest. “But I don’t wanna go to bed,” he whined squirming lightly in Bulls hold. Dorian felt the muscles beneath him shift as Bull shook his head, his body being lowered onto the plush comforter of Bull’s bed. “No,” Dorian pouted reaching back out towards Bull, his lips pulled tight together and brow furrowed. “Lay with me,” He pursued his earlier goal. “Dorian, you’re drunk.” “So, what-” He hiccuped, “Does that have to with anything? Lay with me, that’s an order not a request.” He put on his best ‘Commander Cullen Impression’. Bull rolled his eyes smiling fondly at the Tevinter. “So you’re using that tone with me then, is that a challenge then? To lay down? I mean if you wanted to get laid, that’s a pretty subtle way of asking.” He teased. “But Bull, I wanna cuddle. You can’t refuse me, I’m basically royalty.” Dorian pouted grasping onto a loop in Bull’s harness and pulled him forward. “Cuddle,” He demanded like a child. Bull sighed, his arms going limp as he gave in and crawled onto the bed. Dorian smiled giving a quick victory whoop as he pushed Bull onto his back and snuggled into his side. “Pillowy man bosoms,” Dorian sighed content giving rise to a deep chuckle from Bull. “Where did you hear such a thing?” “Krem,” He yawned. “He was talking about Cullen.” A small giggle worked its way out.

“What was Krem saying about Cullen?” Bull inquired with a slight tilt of his head. “That he would like to lay his head between his ‘Big pillowy man bosoms’ and worship his body like he deserves because he is an attractive commander, or something.” Dorian giggled briefly. “Did Krem say anything else?” Dorian was silent for a moment, his face scrunched up in thought. “Something about him crushing watermelons between his thighs and Cullen ogling him, also a gay crisis, I’m not sure. Then I swear I saw Adaar walk by wearing a tutu but that may have been the alcohol getting to me.” Bull snorted, his free arm that wasn't being used as an extra pillow to Dorian raised and his hand covered his eye. “No, no. He was definitely wearing a tutu. Never thought He’d keep to that bet we made weeks ago.” “Well I didn’t need to see that, It was much too short and he had a boner.” “He does seem to have an exibitionist kink thing going on, not like I know anything about that stuff, ha..ha.”

Dorian rolled his eyes huffing lightly. “Shut up and cuddle me more you lummox.” “And what if I don’t?” “I will set you on fire.” “You'd like that wouldn’t you, to get me all hot and bothered?" Bull snickered as Dorian whacked his chest. “I don’t have to set you on fire to do that.” Dorian paused. “What if I enchanted an eye for you, It could be a dawnstone orb and it would be easy to make and then you’d have depth perception again. If you didn’t like the dawnstone or got bored you could change it for another enchanted stone, or metal….” He rambled over exaggeratedly, waving his arms around trying to gesture something. “Dorian, dorian no. Stop. No.” He grabbed the Tevinters arms. “Calm down and how about we do some of that suggested cuddling.” Bull pulled Dorian onto his chest and wrapped his arms around him. “If you don’t rest your head is gonna hurt worse in the morning.” “I’m perfectly awake I doubt I could sleep right now-” Dorian yawned. “Yeah, alright Kadan.” Bull chuckled, the urge to kiss his forehead strong.

“Bull,” Dorian mumbled as his eyes started to droop. “Yeah?” Bull waited for a response but all that came was the soft, evened out breathing of the man in his arms. “Goodnight my fire starter.” Bull soon found himself being swept into a peaceful sleep, a soft muttering of words catching his attention. “I love you, Amatus."


	2. Oh, so punny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your OTP is spooning when person A(Dorian) is about to fall asleep and person B(Iron Bull) then quietly whispers a pun into their ear."

They lay together, bodies spooning one another. Bull had his arms lazily draped over Dorian’s waist and his face pressed to the back of his neck, inhaling the sweet citrus smell of his lover. Dorian smiled slightly, his features soft and free of the usual scowl. Bull was drawing small circles on his lover’s hip as they lay, silence filling the gap between them. It had been like this recently, no sex, just quiet comfortable cuddling. It had startled Dorian at first, being from Tevinter he’d never known of a lax relationship, where it was for personal comfort and not a quick thing to be disposed of after a night of passion. No one would have ever guessed the two of them would be so domestic together, especially not with how they act when on missions, mouthy with enough sass to quell a bratty princess. 

Though, in all Dorian didn’t mind these sort of nights. It was a relief from the battlefield and gave him time to rest with someone of interest. He knew what Bull felt about times like these, it’s not like he wasn’t verbal about his feelings. The Qunari had stated many times that he loved having the Tevinter sleep soundlessly next to him, hair a mess of curls, eyelashes fanned across his upper cheekbone, and mouth shut, surprisingly. 

What Dorian loved the most about times like these, when they slept together, was that he woke up to homemade food, Tevinter food. Bull had learned to cook specially for him, knowing he missed some aspects of home. And on nights when he had a knot in his back Bull would lay him down and give him a massage and draw him a warm bath. It was usually then that Dorian wouldn’t mind being tied down to him. 

But now, wasn’t one of those times. At the moment Bull had leaned forward, his mouth pressed against Dorian’s ear and the necromancer could feel his smirk, Dorian got a bad feeling. “I’m about to make a bad pun, so won’t you Bear with me?” he said pulling the bearskin blanket over them. Dorian let out an aggravated sigh. “You couldn’t go one day without saying something ludicrous could you?” He rolled his eyes. “Depends on if you kept my mouth full.” 

Dorian scoffed. “Please Bull, we both know even with your mouth full, you still manage to crack a bad joke.” Bull Shrugged, “You said one day without saying one, not making one other ways.” “Same difference you big doof, Venhedis.” chuckling Bull cuddled closer to Dorian. “Ah well, at least I please in you other ways.” Dorian could feel his wink, if that’s what you would call it. Dorian rolled his eyes smiling lightly to himself. The puns may be bad, okay, maybe atrocious but getting to spend time with Iron Bull, one of the few who didn’t judge him and actually condoned his sass is what made him so special. Dorian turned in his arms facing Bull. “You’re lucky I haven’t told Krem on you. He would never let you live it down. Teasing lil’ ol’ me.” He smirked as Bull chuckled. “Leave that mother hen out of it, you know you like my teasing. In fact, wouldn’t you say it’s rather, AdoraBull?” “I hate you.” “Love you too, Kadan.”


	3. Drunken Confessions p.2 End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after when Dorian wakes up drunk and stubborn. Bull consoles him, opens his arms they share sweet words in Tevine and Qunlat.

Dorian groaned rolling over, his body moving sluggishly. He pried his eyes open being met with, as he had once heard them being called, ‘Big pillowy man bosoms’. “Bull,” He growled feeling his head start to pound in the ever familiar sensation of a migraine. The Qunari didn’t say anything, letting out a soft snore as a reply. “Damn you,” Dorian frowned as he moved sitting up, his hands clutching at his hair in irritation. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he stood, his steps staggered in his state of dishevel. His first thought being, ‘Where the hell did that lummox put the elfroot tea, I need another drink.’ Which, in his defense, Dorian enjoyed a good wine at anytime of day. Stumbling towards the cabinet above the water basin, Dorian let out a loud string of indignant curses as his left big toe collided jamming into the corner leg of the stand the basin was placed on. 

Bull jolted awake, his eye blinking open in confusion at the loud ‘fiery’ outburst. “Andraste’s tits! You lout! Why would you put a blasted table here in the middle of the room!” Bull rubbed at his face. “You’re at the back of the room, use your eyes for fuck’s sake.” “Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth? Because I- oh,” Dorian looked up away from the ground where his toe lay throbbing in pain. He was indeed at the back of the room. “I hate when you’re right.” Dorian grumbled shifting on his feet like a wounded kitten, his eyes having shifted to the dull lighting of the room.

 

Bull sighed getting out of his bed, it creaked under the shifting weight. Bull walked leisurely in long strides till he reached Dorian, he looked down at him with a smirk. Bull slapped the ‘vint on the ass lightly and grabbed the elfroot tea off the the top shelf above the basin, His body towered over Dorian as he looked up at him, a hint of annoyance on the others face. “Here Dorian, don’t need you anymore moody than you usually are, might be too much of a stimulus especially since your normal sass is just so tantalizing.” He raised his eyebrows insinuatingly. Dorian had to restrain the groan threatening to leave him, the itch to set him on fire barely being contained as he took the elfroot tea from him. 

“If you were anymore of an ignoramus I would have to readvise Adaar’s decision to have you in the inquisition.” “Oh, stop being such a sour puss and drink your tea.” Bull chided walking to the bathroom to relieve himself. Dorian stuck his tongue out mimicking Bull under his breath. “Drink your tea Dorian, stop whining Dorian, You have too much sass Dorian,” The toilet flushed. “You can never have enough sass!” Bull laughed walking out of the bathroom. “Quiet,” Dorian shushed placing a hand on his temple as he limped around getting a cup and kettle, filling the kettle with water he placed it on a burner on the wood fueled stove. “Bull can you,” “Got it covered.” Bull smiled as he took some tinder and a small log, stuffing it into the furnace of the stove and lit it on fire. They both let out small sighs of relief, the stove would not only boil the water for Dorian’s tea but produce heat to warm Bull’s room, effectively extinguishing the cold chill that had crept in under the door and warming the two of them up. 

 

Waiting for the kettle to whistle, Bull wrapped his arms around Dorian’s waist, his face nuzzled comfortably in the Tevinter’s neck. “Why were you drinking yesterday?” Dorian hummed thoughtfully, there hadn’t been any real reason for it, he had just taken up a bottle and hadn’t stopped after that. Bottle after bottle, the more he drank the better he felt. Not only mood wise, but about himself too. Lately, memories had been creeping up on him, nightmares of blood magic, rituals gone wrong, and his father, all thrown together to put him in the foulest mood he had ever been in. At first the thought of visiting Bull had crossed his mind. To sit with him and let the Qunari work out the kinks in his back and tell him all about his happenings. Then it didn’t seem like a good idea, he knew he and Bull had been getting closer, beyond the pure physical ‘contract’ and more into a stable domestic relationship, but he wasn’t the best, well he was, but not for Bull in his mind. The warrior would go on forever about redheads leaving Dorian to stare in the mirror, his fingers pawing at his hair questioning himself if he was really good enough for such a man. A man with giant ambitions when he, himself, only wanted vengeance and to kill the Venatori. Bull had friends, basically a family to him, to look after, he wanted to kill dragons and support the inquisitor, he wanted to make a path for himself and his comrades. Dorian wanted much simpler things, good wine and good times. Though, simpler didn’t mean easier. 

“I just felt like it.” He answered feeling Bull press a feather light kiss to his neck. “What was bothering you?” Bull asked seemingly knowing what to ask to push at all of Dorian’s buttons and get him to open up. No playing around, straight forward, letting him know what he wanted. Dorian would never admit it outloud but that was one thing he highly enjoyed about the Iron Bull. “I may have gotten caught up in a shenanigan of Sera’s.” Dorian lied hoping that since Sera was always pranking someone, Bull would believe it. “Sera was out on a mission all day yesterday and won’t be back til tomorrow, so don’t expect me to accept that as anything but a lie.” Bull huffed squeezing Dorian’s waist almost as if to say, “It’s okay, you can tell me anything.”

Even if Dorian knew opening up was what Bull wanted at the moment, it didn’t mean he could just do it on the spot. “I’ve just been thinking is all and the wine was helping my train of thoughts be, ‘happier’.” Dorian instantly wished he’d rephrased it. “Happier? Kadan, you can talk to me.” Worry laced Iron Bull’s voice. “Tha-” The kettle started to whistle, saving Dorian from having to further explain his situation. He shouldered his way out of Bull’s grasp and took the kettle off the stove. With tea bag in hand, he placed it in the cup on the counter and filled the cup with the small amount of water from the kettle. “Can’t speak, migraine. I need to drink this tea.” Dorian dodged his lover’s questioning eyes and slipped into the small joint office/recreation area. Carefully he sat down in a deepstalker leather chair. Blowing gently on the tea, he took a sip. The warmth spreading down his chest. 

Bull sighed, his posture sagging as he sat on the small couch he had stuffed into his already crowded home. Looking over at Dorian, Bull felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Was he not reliable? Did he make Dorian uncomfortable? Did Dorian not feel safe with him? So many questions flitted through his mind he didn't know where to begin or what to ask. Sip after sip, Bull watched Dorian relax. The tea obviously having done its job. “Dorian?” Bull spoke in a soft, almost hesitant tone. “Yes Bull?” Dorian looked over at him, eyes lidded in comfort, a small lazy smile across his face. “Do you- no never mind.” “Do I what?” Bull shook his head dismissing it further. Dorian sighed rolling his eyes as he stood up. Bull watched him as he walked to the sink and put the empty cup there before walking back, he sat in Bull's lap straddling the Qunari, hands flat against his chest and head resting on his shoulder. 

“You worry too much.” “Only because you give me reasons too.” Bull huffed back in response, his arms wrapping around Dorian's waist protectively. “Don't worry about me, I have a solid brick wall to lean on when I need it.” Dorian tapped Bull’s chest lightly. Bull felt a small weight be lifted off of him. “So you'll talk to me?” “Of course, when I'm ready too by all means.” Dorian embarrassedly hid his face in Bull’s neck. The embrace surrounding Dorian tightened. “I will never judge you Kadan. I love you.” Bull whispered into his ear. Dorian felt his heart skip a beat, his stomach fluttered with butterflies, and he let out a small airy laugh. How ironic it felt to hear that from his lover, completely unakin to the actions that would have been made back in Tevinter. Bull placed his cheek against the top of Dorian's head, his soft hair tickling Bull's cheek. “Say it again.” Dorian's voice was barely that of a whisper. Bull traced a long slow line down Dorian's back with his index finger. “I love you, Kadan.” Dorian shuddered, his chest giving a small heave. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met.” Bull said, voice full of compassion and adoration. Dorian sputtered out an incoherent response as he felt his eyes start to water, tears burning against his optics til a small sob left him and tears started to stream down his face.

“Dorian, what's wrong?” Bull cupped Dorian's face in his hands making him face him, his thumbs wiping away tears that leaked down his cheeks. His face red and splotchy, his already smudged makeup now running down his cheeks, mustache wet from tears. He sniffled, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as the crying slowly subsided. “If you were trying to make me happy, it worked you fool.” “It was more of a selfish thing, I couldn't, not, tell you. I'd be stupid if I didn't.” Dorian nodded receiving a brief kiss, he buried his face in Bull’s chest.

If everyday Dorian spent dwelling on his problems would end with Bull comforting him, he didn't mind dealing with the ‘demons’ tearing away at him. Bull would just heal what was broken and raise him higher. 

Dorian’s hand splayed over the Qunari’s abdomen, his fingertips gently tracing the patterns of scars littered across Bull’s skin. His fingers focused on a significantly larger scar, following the groove and dips of his skin, the textures varied from toned muscle to soft tissue, the cells having long been dead, unable to restore the skin. Bull took Dorian's wandering hand in his own, bringing it up to his mouth, he placed a light kiss to his knuckles. Dorian gave a soft sigh, his hand gently squeezing his lover's. Bull let go of his hand and brought his to Dorian's hips, placing them firmly. 

Dorian looked into Bull's eye as he leaned forward rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. Retreating back he leaned his forehead on Bull's clavicle, his trained ears easily picking up Bull's steady, rhythmic heart beat. Dorian felt as if he as being lulled into a blissful dream, being swaddled in Bull's arms, a protective aura washing over him, and with loving kisses being pressed to his face whenever needed, it seemed too good to be real.

Bull tilted his chin down, placing a quick kiss to the top of Dorian's head. The moment brought rise to a memory, of a poem he'd once heard. He could not remember who had said it but it seemed to fit them as they were. 

“[She] buried [her] ears into the calm of his heartbeat, and in a matter of seconds; fell terribly in love with the way [her] loneliness fell softly and suddenly, asleep, in his chest.” Bull whispered peeking down at Dorian from the corner of his eye, the mage's eyes were closed, having shut once the Qunari had started to talk, soothed by his voice. 

“Maybe I am in love” Dorian muttered, blood rushing to his head as his cheeks flushed a healthy pink. “Is this your way of finally saying it?” “Amatus, festis bei umo canavarum.” Dorian said inhaling quickly as he leaned back, now face to face with Bull. 

“Itwasaam. Hisera esaam you.” Dorian's face scrunched up as he wracked his brain for the right wordings he remembered reading. Bull was looking at him with an honored gleam in his eye. “Kaffas, I don't know much Qunlat.” Bull chuckled. “You were doing great Dorian, I'm surprised you knew that much, please continue, even if not in the words of the Qun.” Bull asked with a wide eye, dark gray and covered in a thick emotions. Dorian took a shaky breath before starting over, not in Qunlat this time.

“We all fall therefore, hope lies within you. You are strong and brave, a true warrior worthy of any whom you desire and yet you have chosen my side. As a Tevinter I had thought you'd have have a natural hate for me, but you didn't. You treated me like anyone else, much better than I could have ever of hoped. Even now as I grow weak with these nightmares and sick with this fear, you tend to me and my needs. I hear your voice full of adoration, and I can't stop the uncontrollable feeling that you deserve someone better, someone not broken. Someone who can match you in your quest through life. I fear I will be a burden to you.” Dorian mumbled the last part his shoulders drooping slightly. “But, it is with great control that I can say that I love you, The Iron Bull.” Dorian looked up, his eyes widening as he saw Bull's facial expression of pure and utter adoration and affection. Dorian’s lips curled up at the ends as he slid his arms around Bull's neck. 

“I am yours in every way.” He finally whispered sealing it with a kiss.


	4. Who needs a safe word when you like it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pwp. Pure smut. Bull and Dorian have kinky sex. Bondage, flogging/whipping, gagball all that junk. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably failed. Feel free to flame it man, tell me if you see any mistakes and if you have any suggestions for another oneshot/chapter to add to this series feel free to comment it or message me about it c: -8bitagent

Satin cloth tugged at Dorian's wrists, a sharp intake of air flowed through his nose as his plump lips stretched around a red ball bag. Dorian squirmed knowingly as the sound of a whip snapping sounded above him, the bittersweet sting of pain and pleasure mixed as a red welt formed on his arse. A deep groan of approval was heard as The Iron Bull gently caressed the wounded skin, a tender kiss being placed onto his sore ass. Dorian arched his back, hips squirming in want of more stimulation. “So impatient,” Another chuckle leaves Bull as he raised his hand wrist flicking sending the cured leather black flogger snapping against tanned skin. Dorian bit the ball gag in his mouth burying his face into the pillow placed below him, hands and feet pulling on the restraints tying him to his lover's bed. He groaned letting out a needy whimper. Bull took the hint, from between Dorian's legs the Qunari lashed the flogger at his ass, bright red marks crisscrossed once clear flesh as he struck him hit after hit, the Tevinter continued to squirm for more even as pleasured tears streaked down his cheeks. His erection rubbing against the bed, precum dribbling onto the sheets. 

Bull felt pride swell in him. He was the only one Dorian allowed to see like this, the only one the mage would so willingly submit to. He was Dorian's Dom and Dorian was his Sub. Bull set the flogger down, trailing his fingers over the welts, they were an angry red. Bull reached forward, hands nimbly undoing the gags clasp and removing it from his mouth. Dorian gasped, his cheek nuzzling into Bull’s hand like a cat. Bull kissed Dorian's shoulder blade. The Tevinter shivered. “More,” Dorian moaned arching into Bull's touch. Bull hummed picking the flogger up once more.

"Then beg for it like the slut you are, say how you like this," Bull rasped as the leather strips flicked against Dorian's calf, and the mages flesh raised in angry red streaks in response, "Would you like this to tan your backside so raw that you'll feel it for weeks, Dorian, Kadan?"

Dorian could've wept at how deliberate Bull was being. Treading around what he really wanted, pulling him taut like a violin string and making his skin tremble with anticipation and causing fire to lick over him. He wanted it - God did he wanted it, wanted the Qunari fucking into him so hard that his eyes rolled and he forgot what his name was, he wanted to feel the sting of the flogger across his thighs and ass, wanted Bull's thick cock, all hot and swollen with come trapped inside of him. With flogger in hand, the leather snapped again, more harshly this time, and Dorian's body jolted, yelping as the pain hit home. His cock twitched, trapped between the sheets and his thighs. 

“Bull please, I need more,” “more what?” Bull asked listening as Dorian whimpered, mere putty in his hands. “Mark me up,” he gasped “want everyone to know I'm yours,” “oh they know you're mine.” Bull bit his bottom lip, his erection twitching in the confines of his pants. His callused hands dragged across Dorian's burning skin. “I want to take you so bad, do you want it? Do you want me fuck you Dorian?” Bull asked, his voice dropping an octave in arousal. Dorian nodded, as a moan slipped out, one of Bull's thick fingers had slid down and was now slowly circling his hole, he shivered feeling lubricant get poured onto him. Sudden relief washed over him as his finger breached his opening, slowly curling around as it pumped in and about of him, the pornographic squelches making his gut tingle in need.

“Add another,” Dorian whined pushing his hips back. Bull gave a soft smirk as he pushed in a second finger, Dorian groaned head lolling to the side as he gyrated his hips onto his thick fingers. “Bull-” Dorian gasped as the Qunari’s fingers brushed across his bundle of nerves, he stilled a shiver wracking his body. His erection pulsed, ghosting pleasure swamped him as he was denied his release, the ring around his arousal stopping him from ejaculating. Dorian let out a pained sob. “Bull- Bull please, I...I need to cum, I-” “you'll wait until you're riding me and you'll come from my cock, and that alone. Do you understand?” 

Dorian swore under his breath receiving a hard smack across his rear end. He whimpered out a yes. “Good, now we're gonna have some fun baby.” Dorian nodded as he felt Bull remove his fingers and something cold and round pressed against his entrance, one after another six beads were pressed into his passage. Then he heard it the click. His breath hitched, jaw going slack as his hips stuttered. Bull was using a vibrating beaded sex toy they had bought not long ago, it was purple with six inches in length, the beads ranging up to an inch and half in diameter gave plenty of pleasure by themselves but with the vibration turned on it was otherworldly. 

Bull smirked. Chiding himself in making Dorian fall to pleasures at his feet. Soft moans left the man as Bull flicked and twisted his wrist, moving the toy in him so it hit the right spots. Dorian let out a scream as he was brought to the edge of orgasp again. Bull slapped his arse. “Getting loud, you don't scream unless I tell you too.” Bull growled out receiving a weak whine from Dorian as he pathetically lifted his hips in an attempt to thrust back into the toy. 

“I need you, please Bull,” Dorian keened feeling the toy be removed. “What's the magic words?” Bull asked as he set the toy to the side, turning it off. “Please, daddy.” Bull smirked. “Alright, I got you.” Bull untied Dorian's hands and feet one at a time until the mage was slumped in front of him. His hips slowly thrusting into the bed below him, seeking any sort of comfort from the pained arousal between his legs. 

“Turn around.” Bull commanded as he started to strip off his own clothes till he stood naked before his lover. “Come on,” Bull gripped his erection giving it a small tug, a bead of precum dripped off onto the comforter. Dorian had turned around getting on his hands and knees and crawled forward. He leaned down hands placed slowly on Bull's hips as he took his erection into his mouth. The bitter taste of cum sticking to his tongue making him moan as Bull gave a small experimental thrust, making Dorian take more of him in, his eyes rolled back as his tongue lapped at the weeping erection, swirling around the head and dipping below run along the vein. Bull groaned hands winding into Dorian's hair. 

“Keep it up, I'm gonna fuck you so good,” Bull stated hips shallowly thrusting into Dorian's mouth. “Take it, mm like that, so good, love this cock don't you? So filthy, love it. Love you.” Bull hummed. Dorian felt his heart flutter. What he would do for this man was limitless. 

Bull placed a hand on Dorian's shoulder, pushing him back. The Tevinter stared up at him with big eyes, lips shiny from spittle and smeared pre-cum. “Come on, turn around.” Bull commanded, a glint in his eyes as he raked his eyes down Dorian's body for the millionth time that night. Dorian bit his lip turning, he pressed his chest down flat onto the bed keeping his hips raised, presenting himself for Bull like he knew he liked. Pressing his cheek to the sheets he looked back at him, hungry eyes watched him waiting for the confirmation. Dorian gave a small wiggle of his hips, that was all Bull needed as he surged forward kneeling on the bed behind Dorian, hands gripping firmly into his tan hips as he thrust into him. 

“Bull!” Dorian gasped loudly as he was filled completely. The sound earned him a small grunt from Bull and a sloppy kiss to his shoulder blade as the Qunari licked and sucked, nipping at the expanse of Dorian's back. The mage was on edge, he had been since he'd had the cock ring placed on him. The idea of Bull not letting him come till he saw fit was considerably hot in Dorian's mind, Bull brought just the perfect amount of possessiveness to their crazy relationship, he brought enough to make it feel like they'd been together for ages. The way bull gripped his hips was something the warrior had noticed early on, hard and bruising, with a brutal pace and no easing up, Dorian liked bruises, and marks and anything that could be noticed by others. He liked to feel claimed, like he had a spot to call his own. Even if that spot was bent over in front of Bull with the Qunari thrusting his massive erection into his lithe body.

The first night the two of them had slept together Dorian had been the one to mention a safety word first, Bull had smirked and pulled him into a languid kiss followed by a fast round of sex that left Dorian with a noticeable limp the next day. Adaar hadn't hid his jealousy that well when Bull had smirked at the inquisitor and pulled the mage to his side. Dorian had loved that day and he loved each day he spent with Bull more and more. The man knew how to please him. Physically and mentally. That's why Dorian was still with him even now, allowing him to debauch him so. 

Dorian gasped his Bull removed himself, the mage looked back at him confused. “Bull?” Dorian asked somewhat in a haze. “Sh, come on baby, you're gonna ride me tonight.” Dorian's eyes went wide. It had been a long time since Bull had let Dorian ride him, a long time since he had let Dorian do any of the work in the bedroom. Dorian smirked as Bull laid down on his back next to him, the large bed giving way under him. “Get to it,” Bull hummed. Dorian nodded as he shuffled closer. Swinging a leg up and situating himself on the man's lap, he could feel his erection pressed against his arse, touching the small of his back. He shivered. 

“Come on baby boy, I'm waiting.” Dorian huffed lifting his hips as he reached back taking the thick girth into his hands and guided it to his entrance. Dorian moaned heatedly as he sank down onto his length, feeling inch by inch stretch him open and fill him up, touching his most sensitive spots that nobody but Bull could find within him. 

Bull jerked his hips up, Dorain gasped falling forward, hands splaying out to steady himself on Bull’s chest. “Easy there,” he teased flicking a strand of Dorian's hair from his face. The mage's stomach fluttered as he started to roll his hips. The sensual grind eliciting devilish moans and hastened breathing from both of them.

Bull gripped Dorian's hips, lifting him up and letting gravity make him fall back down, knocking the breath out of the Tevinter. “Bull, Bull, please,” Dorian whined rising and falling, nails digging into Bull's chest before him. Scratches stretched across each pectoral and leaned forward capturing him in a kiss. Dorian squeaked feeling one of Bulls hands undo the cock ring, a wave of pleasure swamped him. Bull's hips faltered faintly and then Bull was whispering in his ear. “Come for me kadan.” And Dorian did, he came hard, long streaks of come splashing against Bull's chest as he squeezed down tightly on Bull's erection. The Qunari wheezed faintly hips thrusting up one, two, three, more times before hot come filled Dorian. The mage sagged against Bull, eyes closing in his sleepy state. He was going to wake up tomorrow with bruises and hickeys, whiplashes on his arse, and he was definitely going to be limping. He chuckled faintly thinking of how he could make Adaar jealous of Bull as he slowly drifted into sleep. 

Bull carefully removed himself from the mage, a small smile gracing his features as he kissed the top of his head. “I'll get washcloths to clean us up, sleep for now.” Dorian had barely heard him but mumbled a small, “okay.” Before drifting off into sleep. The last thing he remembers is hearing Bull whisper his name and a warm washcloth wiping away the evidence of their activity.


End file.
